


our love's a flame burning within

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode: s04e17 Chapter Seventy-Four: Wicked Little Town, F/M, this is mainly archie's thoughts while he and betty were singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: As he sang, he stopped denying it.All of these feelings that their last kiss had stirred came alive once more. And he forgot about everything. About Veronica. About Jughead.The only thought in his mind was how much he wanted to kiss Betty.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	our love's a flame burning within

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i started writing this when 4x17 came out and then i dropped it, but it's finally done. i hope you like it <3

As he sang, he stopped denying it. 

  
All of these feelings that their last kiss had stirred came alive once more. And he forgot about everything. About Veronica. About Jughead. 

  
The only thought in his mind was how much he wanted to kiss Betty. 

  
Her eyes were shining as she looked at him, and Archie felt himself disconnect from the song, the lyrics he was singing and the notes he was playing leaving his body automatically. 

  
He couldn't help but to focus on the way her mouth moved every time she opened it to sing, on the confident way her whole body moved. He was certain he had never seen her sing so comfortable, and he hoped that it was because she was singing with him. He wanted to think that singing with him brought her as much peace as it brought him. 

  
They both gathered around the microphone, their faces only centimeters away from each other. 

  
_And Osiris, and the gods of the nile_   
_Gathered up a big storm_   
_To blow a hurricane_   
_To scatter us away_   
_In a flood of wind and rain_

  
Her gaze flickered to his lips every now and then as they circled the microphone and, oh, he had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss her.

  
_And a sea of tidal waves_   
_To wash us all away_   
_And if we don't behave_   
_They'll cut us down again_

  
Archie thought of all the times in his life that Betty had been by his side and he had noticed how pretty she was, or how much he cared for her. He had been extremely dumb to have ever thought that those feelings were platonic.

  
He couldn't resist it anymore. He slid his guitar to his side just as Betty threw the microphone away from them, and their lips collided at last. 

  
A million thoughts ran through Archie's head as they kissed. Most of them were questions about how he had survived this long without her kisses, how he had never realized that the person he needed was right in front of him. 

  
And as they kissed, Archie Andrews felt like he was finally at home. 


End file.
